Kylo Ren Takes Disneyland!
by LeighRichards
Summary: When Kylo Ren steals General Hux's tablet, Kylo Ren discovers that Earth idolizes Star Wars. Believing he can be worshiped like his grandfather Darth Vader, Kylo Ren kidnaps Rey, along with Chewbacca, Finn, and Poe to accompany him to Disneyland. But Kylo Ren's plans backfire! How can he control his crew in a place like Disneyland? Will Rey make Kylo Ren have fun? Reylo!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic of Star Wars. After I saw The Last Jedi, I completely fell in love with Kylo Ren and Rey together! I know it's not official between them, but the signs are crystal clear. 😉

Anyways, I was influenced to write this fanfic after watching Disneyland videos online, and since Star Wars is such a huge franchise for Disney, I figured, why not put the two together? This fanfic is strictly humor and fun, and should not be taken seriously.

I do not own any Star Wars characters, Disney characters, and Disneyland.

 **Kylo Ren Takes Disneyland!**

Chapter 1: Kylo Ren's Plan

"Where is Kylo Ren? Has anyone seen Kylo Ren?" General Hux asks loudly. He's asking no on in particular, but the First Order soldiers don't know either. The last time they saw Kylo Ren was when he was rummaging through drawers and file cabinets for something, but they didn't know what for.

But once Kylo Ren found what he was searching for, he disappeared.

General Hux groans angrily and continues storming through the hallways for Kylo Ren. They had very important matters to discuss; they needed a plan to strike the Resistance. General Hux knew Kylo Ren has been distracted since their last encounter with Rey, the scavenger scum who's determined to show Kylo Ren the light. But General Hux knows Kylo Ren will try to back out of the meeting that's supposed to take place in fifteen minutes. Kylo Ren always tries to back out of his duties and vanish whenever he's needed.

Little did General Hux know, Kylo Ren was nearby in a spare room.

Kylo Ren huffs in annoyance; not only was he cramped up in a tight, isolated room but he could not believe what he has just discovered a little while ago.

"So, this is what General Hux has been hiding from me. Did he really believe he could hide this valuable information from me?" Kylo Ren mumbles in disbelief. Not only had he stolen General Hux's tablet, he has just discovered another galaxy. A planet called Earth, a planet he was raised to believe that had been destroyed a very, long time ago. But this planet still exists, and there's a place where they idolize a franchise that his grandfather stars in…and is worshipped!

" _Disneyland_ …" Kylo Ren whispers to himself. "These…people love _Star Wars_ , and if they love my grandfather, they will sure love me too!"

It was decided. Kylo Ren packs the tablet in a bag, and sneaks off into his Command Shuttle. Once he was preparing to take off, General Hux calls him inside.

"Supreme Leader," General Hux growls out, he thinks it's ridiculous how he must address Kylo Ren as Supreme Leader, every time he speaks to him. "We have a meeting in five minutes! We need to discuss the new plan. Where are you going? You must do your job! I cannot do your job and my job at the same time!"

"I have business to tend to," Kylo Ren says under his breath. "And you lied to me."

"Lied to you about what, Supreme Leader? What did I lie to you about?"

"I stole your tablet. I know about Earth. I know about this…Disneyland. I know those people worship my grandfather. I'm going to make them worship me, too," Kylo Ren declares.

"You cannot be serious, Supreme Leader. That is a whole different kind of galaxy. You cannot go there by yourself! They'll eat you alive!" General Hux bursts out. A small part of General Hux hoped for just that…because then he'll be Supreme Leader. "Why did you steal my tablet though?"

"Because I own everything that you believe you own. I own everyone's material possessions. I'm Supreme Leader, and one day, I'll own the entire galaxy," Kylo Ren explains before he speeds off into space. "And I'm not going by myself. I'm recruiting help."

"From who exactly, Supreme Leader?"

Kylo Ren smiles as he approaches the Resistance camp. "Someone who can easily be manipulated by my charming good looks and complicated behavior," Kylo Ren says proudly.

Outside the Resistance camp, Rey is standing outside with Chewbacca and looking up at the moons. Inside her heart, she knew there was goodness and light in Kylo Ren. She wanted more than anything to help him; even though she could never, ever confess that out loud. Rey feared people would believe she had…feelings for the evil war lord.

Chewbacca growls up at the sky: I'm tried. I want to go to bed now.

Before Rey can answer, a strong, force pulls her into a direction.

"Help! Chewy! Something's pulling me!" Rey screams, and holds her arms out for Chewy to pull her. Chewbacca grabs a hold of both her arms, but he's being dragged with her.

Farther and farther away from the Resistance camp, Finn and Poe rush out.

"Rey!" Finn yells.

"I think that's Kylo Ren's ship!" Poe calls out.

Rey and Chewbacca are suddenly on board. Finn and Poe jump on, and the four of them search all around for Kylo Ren, who turns around in his seat. He scoffs when he sees Finn, Poe, and Chewbacca.

"What is the meaning of this, Kylo Ren?" Rey snarls out.

"Well, my original plan was to just kidnap you," Kylo Ren confesses before he realizes, his plan will still work. "But this will work out even better."

"What are you talking about?" Finn snaps.

"We are all going to another galaxy. Our destination is Earth," Kylo Ren answers as his ship soars into space.

"Earth? Earth does not exist," Poe replies.

"Nonsense," Kylo Ren disagrees, and reveals the tablet from his bag. "This is where we will be going."

"Disneyland?" Rey sounds of the word she's never heard of.

Chewbacca roars loudly in Kylo Ren's face: Why must we go to?

Kylo Ren's face twitches from Wookiee's complaint. Even as a child, Kylo Ren always believed Chewbacca hated him. If he's being honest right now, Kylo Ren even believed Chewbacca tried to kill him when he was just an infant.

"Because I am powerful, and I say we are all going!" Kylo Ren shouts and turns his attention to the upcoming planet that they all believed was destroyed.

Poe sighs.

Finn growls to himself and shakes his head.

Chewbacca roars once more: Why do I have to go to this _Disneyland_ , too? I'm too sleepy for this!

Rey grins, she can't help but feel a sense of adventure coming. Although she doesn't know what Disneyland is, she has hope it will be fun…and turn Kylo Ren to the light side, of course.

Kylo Ren's face is filled with determination and order. "Be prepared to worship me, humans. Be prepared, Disneyland…" Kylo Ren whispers with vengeance…and hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** **:** Here we go again! I just want to take a moment and thank those who are enjoying the story. If it weren't for you guys, I probably would have given up on this idea!

This one's for you guys! 😊

Also, the rides I will be using are: Star Tours, Space Mountain, Pirates of the Caribbean, Indiana Jones, and Haunted Mansion.

But I am open to writing 2 extra bonus rides of your guys' choosing, so the rides with the most votes wins. Just vote in the comments! If not, enjoy what I wrote then. 😉

Imagine Kylo Ren wearing a Mickey Mouse ears hat. That always makes me smile.

I do not own any Star Wars characters, Disney characters, and Disneyland.

 **Kylo Ren Takes Disneyland!**

Chapter 2: When Everything Backfires

Kylo Ren had never seen such a planet. When his Command Shuttle descended onto Earth, he figured Earth would have been infested with insects or birds, since he had heard General Hux that birds were intelligent and wise (unless General Hux was spreading lies to frighten him, as usual) and could take over a planet. A part of him wanted to investigate and discover more about this world, but he had a mission to complete. With Rey's help of guiding him to Disneyland, he tried to keep his emotions at bay. Between Rey's obvious flirting (how can she not realize she's not being subtle with always touching him to make a point?) and Chewbacca's vicious threats (he knew it! That Wookiee _did_ try to kill him as a child! He dropped him! He growled in his face all the time! He confessed it!), Kylo Ren was becoming more anxious to see Disneyland.

It was early in the morning, and Kylo Ren knew they had the whole day to discover Disneyland.

"Where are we going to land?" Poe asks Kylo Ren.

He has the nerve to ask him such a question? Who's the captain on this ship? Who's the Supreme Leader? Kylo Ren knew he could make this fool feel pathetic and cry in front of everyone.

 _No, no, not yet_. _Within time_ …Kylo Ren vows in his mind.

Rey raises her eyebrow at Kylo Ren, but then he decides to play nice for a while at least.

"This building looks perfect to land," Kylo Ren says, as he carefully lands his Command Shuttle on the top. Once he turns it off, the questions start flying at him.

"Shouldn't we investigate the area for our safety?" Finn asks.

"Won't people spot us?" Poe inquires.

Chewbacca growls: Can we get something to eat?

"We need to change out of these clothes, correct? We have to fit in with the people," Rey comments. Her question is the only relevant one!

"The area is fine. No, no one will spot us. We'll eat in a bit! And Yes! We do need to change! Why don't you go down and get us clothes," Kylo Ren agrees wholeheartedly and opens the shuttle door for her.

Chewbacca roars: I will follow her.

"Good," Kylo Ren smirks. He wonders if people will find him to be a monster. Maybe he could be Disneyland's slave or something. "Teamwork always works."

Once Rey and Chewbacca climb down the building, Kylo Ren turns to Finn and Poe. He knows they disagree with how he made Rey and Chewbacca leave instead of searching the area himself. Kylo Ren wonders if he should send Finn and Poe around Disneyland so they won't jeopardize his chances of finding _Star Wars_. Kylo Ren's face is serious and filled with anger.

"Let's get one thing straight," Kylo Ren begins. He removes his lightsaber and puts it away in the ship. "I will find _Star Wars_ and you two will not interfere. If you both do, I will see that Disneyland will have you both as slaves, along with that Wookiee."

Finn and Poe glance at each other and laugh hysterically. "You honestly think we'll stop you from seeing _Star Wars_?" Finn asks, with a chuckle.

"In case you've forgotten, we're here for Rey and Chewbacca," Poe replies sincerely. "What makes you think you're our main priority?"

"I'm just hoping you fail and most likely humiliate yourself. The Resistance will love that story!" Finn laughs again. "There's no way we're going to stop you now."

"You two have tried to stop me several times before when I had brilliant ideas," Kylo Ren argues.

"Bad ideas!" Finn and Poe call out at the same time.

"Not to me," Kylo Ren remarks under his breath.

Rey and Chewbacca climb back onboard quickly. Kylo Ren stares at Rey's smiling face as she holds up two bags.

He wonders if he made a mistake…

"I got the neatest things!" Rey claims excitedly. She reveals four Disneyland t-shirts, and four hats that make Kylo Ren's pride hurt. "We're going to blend in perfectly!"

Handing the guys their colorful Disneyland t-shirts, Rey changes behind a seat. Of course, they have to wear the pants they're already wearing, but the colorful shirts Rey has picked out for them will help them blend in perfectly.

But the hats…Kylo Ren was suspicious about them.

"Here you go, Finn," Rey says, and puts the long, pointy, starry blue hat with mouse ears on Finn's head. [Mickey Mouse Sorcerer Hat].

"Thanks Rey," Finn says appreciative.

"Poe," Rey says, and puts a bright green hat, with long ears on Poe's head. [Goofy's hat].

When Finn and Poe looked ready to go, Rey put a pair of black ears with a red sparkly bow headband on. Kylo Ren knows they all look ridiculous but perhaps they can pull off their disguises.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Rey gasps and hands Kylo Ren a hat. It appears to be a hat, with black ears, that almost looks childlike. [Classic Mickey Mouse ears hat]. "You have to wear it to blend in, remember?"

Kylo Ren swallows his pride. As he puts it on, he can't help but wonder how she got these things without some kind of payment.

"How did you get these things easily?" Kylo Ren asks suspiciously. Rey wouldn't steal, would she? She's too innocent. She claims to be a good person.

"I sort of used a Jedi mind trick," Rey confesses bashfully. "I told them we'd return the items!"

"Speak for yourself," Finn says, and eyes himself in the mirror. "I sort of like this disguise. Whatever payment it is, I'll do it."

Kylo Ren scoffs. Are they really into this whole getup? "Let's depart the shuttle and go down to Disneyland, then. And remember, I'm in charge and we do what I say, understood?"

"Yes," Rey, Finn, and Poe reluctantly agree, but silently vow to keep an eye on Kylo Ren's intentions.

Chewbacca growls loudly near Kylo Ren: No!

As the five of them leave the shuttle, Kylo Ren discovers that Disneyland isn't crowded yet, as he originally imagined it to be. He had read it is a popular destination for everyone and that when it's crowded, it can be quite unpleasant.

When they step back from the building that they landed on, Kylo Ren reads _Star Tours_. They landed on the top of _Star Tours_!

"We need you at the front of Tomorrow Land now!" a man's voice interrupts the gang's thoughts.

"Come with us now. He must be new here," another man's voice speaks.

The two men escort Chewbacca to the front of Tomorrow Land. Chewbacca cries out for help but walks willingly to avoid conflict.

"Hey, he does a great impression!" one of them says, walking farther and farther away from Kylo Ren and his crew.

"Chewy! Those men took Chewy!" Rey panics.

"It's fine, they probably think he works here," Kylo Ren says, clearly unaffected by all this.

"As long as he stays in the area, he'll be fine. He's a strong guy," Finn says politely to Rey. He then turns his head to Kylo Ren and gives him a glare.

"We'll get him back once Kylo Ren is done with all of his plans," Poe promises.

Kylo Ren rolls his eyes and spots a map on the ground. Opening it, he was awarded with the map of the entire Disneyland. He knows they are in the correct area, but he secretly wishes to see what more this _Disneyland_ could offer.

However, when Kylo Ren lifts his head, he is initially shocked how Rey, Finn, and Poe are close beside him; reading the map as well!

"There's an Adventureland?" Finn asks excitedly. "What's Indiana Jones?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean looks fun! That sounds like an adventure, too!" Poe says enthusiastically. He laughs loudly and high fives Finn.

"How about the Haunted Mansion?" Rey asks curiously. "That sounds like fun, too!"

"Wait just a second! We are here to learn more about Star Wars," Kylo Ren scolds the three of them. He folds the map, so they can no longer read it. "I need to let these people know I am Darth Vader's grandson. We have more important things to worry about."

"If we have to go along with your plans, then at least allow us to explore Disneyland, too!" Rey reasons furiously with him. How could he be so stubborn, yet attractive in every way? Rey knows deep down, Kylo Ren will give into her. There's no way he can deny her at a magical place like Disneyland. The land says it's the most _magical place on Earth!_

Kylo Ren growls and opens the map angrily. "Ugh! Fine! I suppose we can see the pirates, then figure out what Indiana Jones is, and explore the Haunted Mansion. But I must warn all of you," Kylo Ren threatens quietly under his breath. "This is not about having fun. I don't _do_ fun. This is serious business. I, Kylo Ren, will never, ever have fun."

"We'll see about that, Kylo Ren," Rey replies wickedly to herself. She'll make it her mission to make him have fun. She knew the light side was in him…he just needs help finding it!

"Alright, to Pirates of the Caribbean!" Kylo Ren commands, and leads the crew to the ride. But they were completely unaware of what kind of ride it is…

 **Author's Note:** Well! This is the end of chapter 2! 😊

Like I said before though: I am open to writing 2 extra bonus rides of your guys' choosing, so the rides with the most votes wins. Just vote in the comments! If not, enjoy what I wrote then. 😉

Want to imagine hilarious titles with Kylo Ren's name in them?

Here's a mini list of some:

Kylo Ren Takes Seaworld! [Save the Dolphins!]

Kylo Ren Takes Universal Studios!

Kylo Ren Takes Harry Potter!

Kylo Ren Takes the White House!

Haha! And as usual, please read and review! Thank you & Goodnight!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** : Hello again! Here's Chapter 3! Wow! Anyways, I am considering a spinoff for Kylo Ren: Kylo Ren Takes the White House! Imagine how much fun that would be lol!

Anyways, here's a short chapter since I need to study the Disney rides since I want it to be **realistic** (I need Kylo Ren's point of view to be correct). So, here's a moment where Kylo Ren and his crew try ice cream for the first time, and meet Mickey Mouse.

As usual, I do not own the Stars Wars characters, Disneyland, or Disney characters.

Chapter 3 First Taste of a Mickey Mouse Chocolate Ice Cream

Kylo Ren knows he's doomed. Following Rey, Finn, and Poe around was something he'd never thought he'd ever do. Of course, he was wrong. He had imagined being Rey's boyfriend before; a thought that had betrayed his inner evil several times.

 _I'm supposed to hate her. I'm supposed to despise her. I'm supposed to kill her. But why does it feel wrong? Why do I feel like I want to be around her and keep her alive? Why am I betraying every little thing that I've been taught? Am I ill? Am I truly becoming more insane?_

His thoughts flood his mind more and more. But now isn't the time to dwell and question what's left of his sanity. Kylo Ren realizes he's blending perfectly into the society of Disneyland. Many people were wearing ridiculous looking hats, holding colorful stuffed animals, and eating delicious looking food he's never seen before. A young woman was licking a chocolate, mouse head shaped sweet that he suddenly found himself drooling at.

If only he had his lightsaber; he'd frighten the woman to give him the dessert. Kylo Ren has unknowingly stopped following the crew and goes straight to the woman.

"You!" Kylo Ren growls and points to the treat in her hand. "What are you eating? What is that treat?"

"A Mickey Mouse ice cream," the woman answers shakily. She points to the cart where the man's selling the ice cream. "Over there."

"Excellent," Kylo Ren says, completely satisfied with the woman's answer. He waves her off casually. "You're free to go."

The woman runs off. Rey breathes hard, clearly angry that Kylo Ren just scared the poor, woman away. Finn and Poe walk behind Rey.

"What did you do, Kylo Ren?" Rey demands furiously.

"I just asked that woman where she got _ice cream_ ," Kylo Ren says. He marches up to the cart and points to the ice cream he desires. "You will give me this ice cream. You insist I don't need to pay."

The man's hypnotized and hands the ice cream to Kylo Ren. "You can have this ice cream. You don't need to pay," he answers in a monotone voice.

Kylo Ren grins to himself and opens the packaged ice cream. He observes it for a minute before he licks the chocolate. His eyes widen. "This is the greatest thing I have ever tasted!" Kylo Ren shouts in delight and takes a bite.

"What does it taste like?" Rey asks, allowing herself to be intrigued by this mouth-watering treat.

"Cold and delicious. I cannot explain it more than that," Kylo Ren responds, and without a second thought, he put the dessert near Rey's mouth. "Try it for yourself."

Rey is without a doubt, flattered and pleased by Kylo Ren's flirting. Well, she wonders if it's necessarily considered _flirting_. She licks the vanilla ice cream, and swirls her tongue around the chocolate on the outside. Of course, it's delicious! Why doesn't their world have ice cream? She wraps her hand around Kylo Ren's, and eats more of the ice cream.

Kylo Ren isn't sure whether he should be glad Rey trusts him _this much_ , or be insulted that she wants more of this wonderful treat. He exhales and watches her eat more. When Rey finally pulls away, he notices ice cream under her bottom lip.

"You…got some ice cream right here," Kylo Ren mumbles, and uses his thumb to wipe away the ice cream. He then puts his thumb in his mouth to savor the dessert, and the wetness from her mouth. "Better not let this go to waste."

Rey feels the force between them warm up. Is Kylo Ren _allowing_ himself to finally feel humanity? So, there is good in him! Rey decides that she just…needs to make him open up more.

Finn and Poe stare in complete shock about what just happened. Normally, Finn would defend Rey and scold Kylo Ren for being rude or making Rey uncomfortable. But now he's starting to understand that Rey _likes_ the attention. Finn begins to wonder how long Rey has liked Kylo Ren, and why Rey has never made a move on him. If Finn were being honest, he assumed Rey liked him first since they met first…before Kylo Ren came along.

Poe searches around all of them before something catches his eye. "What is that?" Poe asks, amazement fills his voice.

"I believe that is Mickey Mouse," Rey replies. She's star-struck by the mouse who owns this place. She wants to meet him. "Can we meet him? Please? Please?"

"Can we?" Poe asks.

"And then I want to get on a ride. Everyone else is riding rides!" Finn complains, mostly just to get on Kylo Ren's nerves.

"Please?" Rey holds her hands together and pleads again.

It takes Kylo Ren a moment to register what is happening. Rey: a Jedi, a hero, a strong woman, is pleading-no, _begging_ Kylo Ren for permission to meet a costumed mouse. When Kylo Ren forces himself to look down at her and gaze into her hazel eyes.

 _Has she always been this beautiful? Her lips look warm. Her eyes speak kindness and peace. Her energy is comforting. Wait, why I'm saying these things? I've got things to do!_

Kylo Ren shakes his head hard. "Fine!" he gives in. He finishes half of the ice cream and then gives it to Rey. Of course, he's completely ignoring the warmth in his chest because making her happy should make him happy, right? He's not entirely sure…

He is a man of no patience. He can tell Rey is scolding him for not waiting in line like the other people, but then again, she is as impatient as Kylo Ren. He uses the Jedi trick on the other people to cut in line. When they finally get to the big mouse, Kylo Ren finds himself a little frightened of the costumed mouse.

"He owns Disneyland?" Kylo Ren asks Rey. She _must_ be joking…she _has to_ be joking about this!

"His picture is everywhere. There's even a statue of him! So, he must own this place!" Rey explains hastily.

When Rey's smile is as big as her eyes, Kylo Ren returns the grin…until he realizes how close they are to the big mouse.

"Hi Mickey!" Rey squeals and hugs Mickey Mouse. Finn and Poe grin and stand opposite sides around Mickey Mouse.

"So, you rule this place, huh?" Finn asks laughing. Kylo Ren watches the mouse nod his head to Finn's question.

"Would you like your picture taken?" an employee asks.

"Of course!" Rey answers ecstatically.

"I'd like to remember this," Poe agrees.

When the woman takes their picture, Kylo Ren realizes he didn't smile in the picture. He convinces himself he wasn't ready, even though he was entirely sure Mickey Mouse was plotting against him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note** : Here we go again! The next chapter will be the Jungle Cruise ride! Since I needed to get into perfect detail about the ride, I decided to watch old classic videos of the ride, and I decided to add in the controversial, "bride auction" part (even though the theme park is currently taking that part out). Kylo Ren would have had a certain view on that particular part, so that's why I included it in.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Please leave feedback! I appreciate the love and support! 😉

As usual, I do not own the Stars Wars characters, Disneyland, or Disney characters.

Chapter 4 Pirates of the Caribbean

Kylo Ren unwillingly follows Rey and the others to the entrance of _Pirates of the Caribbean_. He doesn't know what to expect; for all he knows, this ride could have costumed people inside who'll attack them. What is a ride, anyways? He knows the meaning of the word, he just doesn't know what it really is.

Rey has decided to take matters into her own hands and used the Jedi mind trick to get the four of them ahead of the line. Kylo Ren desperately wanted to scold her, embarrass her, and ridicule her endlessly. Especially for going against the Light code; and he even knew all the things he would say. But the thoughts eventually abandon him when he notices she appears frightened when they all manage to get to the front and peer down at the _boats_.

"What do we do?" Finn asks them. Kylo Ren knew they were all unsure of what to do. Are they supposed to climb in and sit?

"Maybe we're supposed to climb in," Poe answers, and turns to Rey and Kylo Ren for instruction. "Are we?"

"Well, they're here for a reason so…" Rey trails off quietly. She peeks up at Kylo Ren for direction.

 _Are they trying to humor me by waiting for my direction and approval? Are they serious?_

"Do we climb in and sit in the boats?" Kylo Ren demands angrily. Of course, he's clearly embarrassed about asking the worker but they all have to know what to do before they do it.

"Yes, it is a ride, sir," the young man answers weakly. "Climb in, sit, keep your hands and feet inside at all times. Enjoy the ride, sir!"

Kylo Ren's heart pounds hard inside his chest when the familiar, warm grin is back on Rey's face. Finn and Poe move to sit in the front row, but Kylo Ren shoves them out of the way.

"You two can sit in the back," Kylo Ren mumbles and climbs in first. Rey, suddenly shy from earlier, slides in beside Kylo Ren.

"Of course," Finn says sarcastically and sits behind Kylo Ren, while Poe sits behind Rey. "What was I thinking? She actually _wants_ to sit with the Prince of Fear."

"Prince of Fear?" Poe asks confused. The boat begins to move now, and no one dares to say a word for a moment.

"He is Leia's son. She is a Princess, which makes him a prince, no?" Finn asks.

Poe shrugs. "If we're thinking of nicknames, I would like to think of a name for those two," Poe says, pointing up to Kylo Ren and Rey.

The boat begins to move now, and no one dares to say a word for a moment. But Finn and Poe smile big and point their index fingers to the back of Kylo Ren and Rey's heads. "Reylo!" they shout out together.

"Will you two be quiet?" Kylo Ren hisses and turns back around so they don't miss a thing.

They are suddenly in a swamp area. It reminds Kylo Ren of the time when his Uncle Luke was seeking help from Yoda; the story Kylo Ren has heard many times. The sudden room change makes them all feel like they're truly in a different place.

A skeleton's head mounted on a wall begins to speak. The four of them were completely distracted…and frightened from it.

"What is it saying?" Poe asks Rey.

" _Dead men tell no tales_? What does that mean?" Rey asks, panicking.

"I don't know what it means but there's darkness ahead!" Finn yells.

"What is going on?" Kylo Ren shouts.

Their boat suddenly goes down; falls fast. Finn and Poe scream and hold onto each other. Rey reaches out to hold Kylo Ren's arm for support and comfort. When the boat reaches it's stop from the fall, they get wet. The four of them stare at each other before they laugh loudly. The fear was ridiculous! Nothing bad has happened, yet the feeling of not knowing to expect is surprisingly fun!

As their boat moves forward, the four of them see more skeletons of dead pirates, gold, and they eventually see a cannon fight between pirates.

"Now this is something I like," Kylo Ren remarks, never taking his eyes off the fight.

"It's what every insane man likes," Finn retorts, earning a laugh from Poe and a giggle from Rey.

They enter a different room soon after. Kylo Ren discovers there are no costumed people; but robots disguised as people. He makes a mental note to follow Disneyland's procedures for robots. As they all watch how pirates take over a town, Kylo Ren is intrigued by the bride auction.

"If that's the only way to get married, then why not?" Kylo Ren asks Rey, who just shakes her head at him.

When the catchy song is playing, the three of them, minus Kylo Ren, sing along as the boat keeps moving.

But then the singing stops when their boat gets closer to a battle between the pirates. The cannons on either side of the boat makes them squeal and gasp. Kylo Ren laughs along and sings with the pirate at the end who ended up with all the gold.

The four of them exit the ride and make their way to Adventureland to fulfill Finn's wish of going on Indiana Jones. Kylo Ren decides to use his Jedi mind trick to get them to the front again, and becomes intrigued and fascinated with this sort of ride.

Are adventures _this_ fun? Kylo Ren is sure to check out more of Adventureland. When he watches the clip of how the ride would be, he jumps from the sudden loud gasp from Finn.

"What? What is the matter?" Kylo Ren stresses furiously. Can this guy be _anymore_ annoying?

"Something…but I don't think you want to know."

"What is the matter?" Kylo Ren asks wrathfully. If only Rey wasn't here, he would end Finn's life in just two seconds.

"Indiana Jones looks just like your father, Han Solo!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note** : And…I'm back! 😊 So, the last chapter ended where Kylo Ren was just informed by Finn that Indiana Jones looks like his father, Han Solo. Can you imagine the anger, guilt, and surprise Kylo Ren feels about that?

Will he get on the ride, or will something dramatic happen?

Enjoy the chapter! Please leave feedback! I appreciate the love and support! 😉

As usual, I do not own the Stars Wars characters, Disneyland, or Disney characters.

Chapter 5 Indiana Jones + The Jungle Cruise

The very, little sanity that Kylo Ren had within him was instantly gone. Well, he knew he was never normal or sane, but he liked to think he had some kind of "humanity" inside him, but he also knew he was fooling himself. It took every little ounce of strength to not kill Finn right here, right now.

If he had his lightsaber, he would cut Finn up like a fish.

A very, dead, unlucky, ugly fish.

"What did you just say to me?" Kylo Ren speaks, and immediately closes his mouth tightly to avoid saying something else that would upset Rey. That was the very last thing he wanted to do; since he had read her mind a moment ago and wants to surprise her.

Rey secretly wants to go to Fantasyland, and see the big pink castle that supposedly belongs to a princess. Well, if she wants to see that damn princess castle, then he would take her himself. Kylo Ren knew he was close to convincing her to come to the dark side, and if he can _please_ her by doing something she wants, then he'll do it with a smile.

"I said Indiana Jones looks like your father, Han Solo," Finn answers, interrupting Kylo Ren's thoughts. Finn has a smirk on his face. Kylo Ren knows Finn's trying to taunt him.

 _Go ahead and insult me. I'll be sure the Disneyland workers use you as a slave like they are using Chewbacca. We'll leave you behind and you'll never leave this world._ Kylo Ren thinks to himself, but Rey pulls on his arm to bring him back to reality.

"Are you okay?" Rey asks him. Her voice is soft, gentle, and not threatening like Kylo Ren's used to. For some reason, Kylo Ren likes this side of her.

"I'll be fine," Kylo Ren scoffs, and leads them to the ride up front.

He has a plan and they sit accordingly: Finn had to move all the way down in the front row (Kylo Ren hopes he falls off the ride or vanishes), Poe follows, then Rey, and then himself, at the driver's seat. Kylo Ren made sure they had their own vehicle to enjoy the ride themselves.

None of them knows what to expect. The vehicle they were seated in was in a temple, and their goal was to get to safety. There were three huge doors they had to choose, and well, they were taken to the middle one. Then a huge face mounted on the wall had said something about looking in it's eyes, and then some kind of evil curse was happening. Snakes, lightening, and frightening music made all of them eager to see the ride through.

Kylo Ren feels the rush and excitement, and believes he'll enjoy the ride…until Indiana Jones shows up, and helps them by shutting the evil doors.

There Kylo Ren was…staring face to face with the robot who looked exactly like his father, Han Solo.

"It's just a coincidence, Ben! It means nothing!" Rey startles him. Her voice did break through to him, and maybe it was because she called him his birth name.

"Or it's a curse because I killed him," Kylo Ren answers.

Throughout the ride, they were facing fire, a broken-down bridge, skeletons, bugs, and a huge snake!

Kylo Ren has discovered something that day: he doesn't like snakes…AT ALL!

When their vehicle was face to face with the skeletons shooting at them and with the enormous ball, the four of them were gasping the entire time.

Then, Indiana Jones has saved them again. Kylo Ren takes one look and him and bawls his eyes out.

"Are you crying?" Poe asks him.

"I-I just…have to make peace with him!" Kylo Ren cries out. "This must be my curse!"

"You can make peace with him now since he does look like Han Solo," Finn points out. "And trust me, this cannot be your curse. You deserve more of a curse than just seeing a robot that looks like your father."

"You can make peace with him when we return to space," Rey says, and leads them out of the ride. "Now, follow me boys."

Rey decides to take charge, and since she wants to continue with Adventureland (before she makes them go to Fantasyland with her), she chooses the next ride. Stopping in front of a ride, the guys look up at the sign.

"Jungle Cruise? Why this ride?" Poe asks her.

"We're getting on another boat ride?" Finn asks.

"I get to choose so…let's go," Rey demands and leads them to the front of the ride. So, they get on the boat by themselves, a habit they were all taking advantage of. Kylo Ren has stopped crying, and decides to enjoy himself…before he makes peace with his father.

"You're enjoying the trick, aren't you?" he asks Rey. "Using it to your advantage is fun."

Rey raises her eyebrow. "I don't mind using it, since…I'll be redeeming myself when I return to the Resistance. I cannot be selfish anymore."

"You're really going to redeem yourself? I would say there's no going back for you, since I've influenced you well enough," Kylo Ren insists.

"I'm not going to the dark side, and you're not influencing me," Rey defends herself, yet she seems to sound doubtful, too.

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?"

"I don't need to convince you," Rey fights back.

"But yet, you're still around me. If you wanted to leave this place, you would have done it earlier, as soon as we landed, you know. It seems to me, that you like to be around me more than you think."

The boat begins to move. Their guide makes small talk to them, jokes with them, and instructs them to follow the rules of the boat.

"Keep your arms, feet, and body inside the boat at all times. Don't jump in or throw anyone overboard either," their male guide says, and laughs at his own jokes.

"So, I guess I can't throw you overboard to drown," Kylo Ren says, and frowns at Finn.

Finn glares at him. The guide shows them the first sign of danger, a tiger, snakes, elephants, baboons, apes, bamboo forest, waterfalls, Nile river, giraffes, lions, a dead zebra, rhinos, and hippos.

"I love nature," Rey reveals, and leans back to look Kylo Ren in the eyes. "Don't you?"

"Sometimes," he confesses. It's not like he will tell her the truth because Kylo Ren makes a mental note to himself: steal a tiger and an elephant from this world and take them back to space because he's positive they'll make great companions.

The gun shots in the ride scared them all…even if none of them admitted it. When the tribes try to attack them, Finn and Poe were close to jumping off the boat and swim to safety. But then the guide tells them there were man-eating piranhas in the water, they decide to stick it out.

The guide then tells them they all survived the world's famous Jungle Cruise, the four of them feel a sense of accomplishment.

When the ride's over, the boys follow Rey as she leads them to their next ride. They all stop the moment she does, and they realize she's led them to the castle.

"Fantasyland, really?" Finn asks her.

"Do we have to go, too?" Poe asks, shaking from the fear of the girly things she'll want to do.

"Of course! I want to see what's here and it's only fair that we do what I want," Rey explains.

"You chose the Jungle Cruise," Poe says.

"And?"

"And nothing, you're right," Poe gives in.

Kylo Ren exhales heavily. "Fine, what is it you want to do?" he asks, regretfully.

Rey peeks at the map she took from Kylo Ren and reads. When it appears she has thought it out, she puts the map in her pocket, and puts her hands together.

"I want to get on the Snow White ride," Rey confesses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note** : Hey everybody! This is a short chapter I wrote. It's been plaguing me all night, so I had to write it down before I continue with the story. Reylo fans beware! This is total fluff! 😊

Enjoy the chapter! Please leave feedback! I appreciate the love and support! 😉

As usual, I do not own the Stars Wars characters, Disneyland, or Disney characters.

Chapter 6 Fun with A Princess

Rey has made it clear she wants to get on the Snow White ride. While Kylo Ren was feeling rather _strange_ about being in Fantasyland, he secretly made Finn and Poe leave him and Rey alone for at least a while. Well, Kylo promised the boys he wouldn't try to kill them for at least a month, if they keep their end of the deal. As Finn and Poe went searching around Fantasyland, Kylo and Rey went to the front of the line for Snow White.

As the two of them got into their own cart, the ride began. So far, Kylo and Rey were learning more of the story about Snow White.

"So, a beautiful princess lived with seven dwarfs? The dwarfs must have loved that," Kylo remarks, expecting a laugh or a critical comment from Rey, but received none of that.

"I think this story's rather beautiful. I mean, she's a princess who had to deal with unfortunate events and the prince wakes her up with true love's first kiss. And they lived happily ever after. Doesn't everyone want that kind of ending?" Rey asks, her voice sounding soft and careful.

"Isn't it technically a "beginning" since they're together? They don't die at the end, unless they're keeping the real ending a secret."

"The point is, she's a somebody; a princess. She is very lucky that's all," Rey says, as they exit the ride and the two of them stroll to the carousel to look around.

"You want to be a princess?" Kylo asks seriously. He's very careful to not embarrass her, but he's also very curious. Why would someone like Rey: a strong, powerful, and brave woman want to be a damsel in distress? She's the complete opposite of a princess!

"Doesn't every girl or woman want to be?" Rey asks. She takes a seat on a bench and points to the little girls, teenage girls, young women, wearing tiaras, princess shirts, and toys that promote princesses. Rey didn't even know there were more princesses in Fantasyland besides Snow White. "Why can't I be like them?"

"Because you're not a damsel in distress who needs to be saved. If you ask me, you're better than a princess."

Rey opens her mouth to say something but ends up closing it. Her eyes are full of disappointment and sorrow. Kylo Ren doesn't even know why this sort of thing would upset her. He sighs and sits beside her.

"You shouldn't even want to be like these princesses. You're so much more than them," Kylo Ren confesses. He can't even believe what he's saying, but it feels right to say it. "You protect yourself, and that's better."

"I know I can protect myself," Rey snaps before she bites her bottom lip. "I just…wouldn't mind _you_ protecting me sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Sometimes," Rey confirms.

"Then…I'll protect you sometimes," Kylo agrees, not even realizing what he's agreeing to.

"But I'm still a princess," Rey says confidently. "I just need to do things myself before I ask or require help."

Kylo Ren turns to look at her and before he can say anything, Rey leans her face into his and kisses him. Her soft lips on his sends shock waves throughout his body. He thought his own power could make him feel invincible but no, her kiss makes him feel like he can do anything. Rey's mouth fit perfectly with his, and he didn't want it to end.

Rey pulls away and grabs Kylo Ren's hand. "Now, let's go on the Haunted Mansion with Finn and Poe. And after that, I think we better find Chewbacca," Rey says.

"Maybe if we're lucky, they'll want to keep him in exchange for the _Star Wars_ merchandise. That'll make General Hux puke his guts up for weeks since I'll be somewhat famous in the First Order!" Kylo Ren exclaims happily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note** : Hey ya'll! Here's Chapter 7! Whoo-hoo! Feels like it was just yesterday when I started this thing. Anyways, be prepared for laughs and giggles! 😊

Enjoy the chapter! Please leave feedback! I appreciate the love and support! 😉

As usual, I do not own the Stars Wars characters, Disneyland, or Disney characters.

Chapter 7 Haunted Mansion

Rey is having second thoughts. Of course, she wouldn't it admit it out loud because Kylo Ren had just complimented her for being strong and tough just a moment ago. And now, the four of them were in the elevator alone, since Kylo Ren had made it his mission to scare them since Rey had convinced him that being scared is _fun_.

As the narrator spoke, the four of them shook and jumped. The woman's scream made Poe scream and run to the wall.

"Is this necessary? Do we have to be alone in here? Can't the other people be in here with us?" Poe asks all of them. Sure, he has fought the First Order and had almost died several times before, but _this_ haunted house has him shivering and looking all around himself. He's not just afraid. He's terrified!

"What's the matter, Poe? For someone who claims to be a hero, you're shaking like a nervous wreck," Kylo Ren laughs and looks around, too. He's scared. He knows he is, but he would never confess it out loud since he knows Rey believes he's tougher than Snoke.

As the four of them stroll down the hall and look at the moving, frightening pictures, Rey reaches out to hold Kylo's hand.

"Don't say a word," she threatens under her breath. "You were right. We shouldn't have gotten on here."

"You're truly afraid, aren't you?" he asks, keeping the sarcasm out of his voice. "Well, this is entirely new to me. It's not everyday you see ghosts and go into haunted houses or anything."

"I've never seen anything like this before. This is all new to me, too," Rey says.

"And me," Finn swallows hard.

Poe jumps in between Rey and Kylo Ren. "I need to get out of here. Now!" Poe hollers.

"Calm down, Poe," Finn says, patting his friend's back.

"We shouldn't have gotten on here. I need to get out of here NOW!" Poe whines.

"Well, the only way out is to get into the carts, Poe. Let's go," Kylo Ren says, and leads them all to the carts. He wants to laugh, make a rude remark, and belittle Finn and Poe, but exhales and decides against it. Kylo Ren is nervous too, and just wants to get off the ride.

He climbs in first, and doesn't immediately expect Rey to jump in, but she does. Finn and Poe get into a cart together, and the four of them are taken into a dark room. The howling, loud noises, and scary music has the four of them on their toes. Creaking doors opening makes Rey hold on tighter to Kylo Ren, who he himself, is trying to stay calm and brave for her.

The floating candles in the hallway forces Poe to shut his eyes tight.

The casket opening has Finn reminding himself none of this is real.

Passing by the doors that are being knocked on and moved has Rey breathing hard and clutching onto Kylo Ren's hand tighter.

The claw shadowing the clock makes Kylo Ren's chest hurt.

The woman's head in the crystal ball is the last straw for Kylo Ren. He has an idea, but he's not entirely sure it will work…but he must try.

Kylo Ren listens to his gut. He digs deep into his bravery and strength to follow through with his plan. His shaky hand lifts Rey's buried face to his, and he kisses her. Rey, completely stunned, returns the kiss with a soft moan.

Okay…so Kylo Ren believes he found the solution to helping Rey no longer be afraid of the ride. And just when he thinks he won, he realizes he's indeed hit the jackpot.

His tongue was in her mouth! And she didn't punch him, slap him, or try to force-choke him! She put her tongue into his mouth, too!

While Kylo Ren pulls Rey's legs on his lap, he can hold her while his arms remain wrapped around her. The two were sucking each other's faces, playing tonsil hockey, and just savoring each other's tastes, saliva, and tongues.

As for Finn and Poe, Poe was clawing Finn's arms. Whimpering and screaming at every turn, Poe was a mess, while Finn prayed and hoped he would still be alive when the ride was over.

After the hitchhiking ghosts, the four of them exit the ride while an employee walks them out.

"You know, every couple makes out on this ride, and we saw everything. There are cameras in here," the male employee remarks.

"What? We didn't kiss," Finn says, clearly confused.

Kylo Ren blushes hard. Rey wraps her arm around his and grins. "He was talking to us, Finn," Rey says, casually and flirty. She knew the make-out was to make her less afraid of the ride, and it did. But she also knew Kylo Ren has finally made his move on her. Her inner princess has just returned.

Finn gags and rolls his eyes at them. He makes a mental note to lecture them when they return to their galaxy soon.

As for Poe, the three of them noticed he was dehydrated from the ride. And since his anxiety attack caused attention, the four of them were warned to go on a happy, fun ride to calm Poe down.

Kylo Ren is furious that _Star Tours_ and _Space Mountain_ will have to wait.

Rey is still eager to find Chewbacca, but little does she know, he's a popular sensation in Tomorrowland, and will get to walk in the parade tonight.

Finn decides he will choose the next ride: Splash Mountain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note** : Hey everybody! Sorry for the late update. I'm back in school and I barely have time to do anything _fun_. I'll try to update as much as possible but thanks for sticking with me! 😊

Enjoy the chapter! Please leave feedback! I appreciate the love and support! 😉

As usual, I do not own the Stars Wars characters, Disneyland, or Disney characters.

Chapter 8 Splash Mountain

The four of them were in awe when they approached Splash Mountain. They have never seen a mountain like that, and yet, they were excited…until they saw the huge drop. Rey pushed them forward, and as they used the Jedi-mind trick, Kylo Ren led them to the front. As the four of them stared at the log, Poe wanted to back out.

"You know, you guys go on ahead. I'll just wait at the exit," Poe says, shaking badly as if he's freezing. Kylo Ren didn't know how much longer Poe would last here. The more Poe proved to be a nervous wreck, Kylo Ren knew he could find a way to leave Poe here.

Finn shakes his head at Poe. "Come on, part of the fun is being scared," Finn says.

"Being scared is fun?" Poe asks sarcastically.

"Yes, because it's a thrill," Rey adds.

"Get in you imbeciles," Kylo Ren snaps.

So, Poe climbed in the very back. Finn sat in front of Poe. Kylo Ren sat behind Rey, since Rey had made it clear she wanted to sit up front.

As the log moved along, Kylo Ren was startled by the little drop in the beginning. Rey laughed at him, and he immediately felt her behind rub against his front area.

"Are you being naughty on a ride?" Kylo Ren asks, clearly flustered.

"Yes, because I've never been this close to your…front before," Rey whispers, so Finn and Poe wouldn't hear.

"This is worst torture I've ever endured," Kylo Ren whispered to her.

"Well, I guess I should do this more often," Rey says softly.

Kylo Ren didn't want her to stop, but the timing was off since the characters were singing and Finn and Poe were singing loudly and horribly along with them.

When the log was beginning to go up, Rey pushed herself against Kylo Ren and kissed his lips before her behind rubbed against him once more. The touching was too much. Kylo Ren was ready to scream for her to stop before something nasty would happen, but their picture was taken as the log went down fast.

Finn and Poe screamed all the way down as Rey laughed.

As the log came to a stop, Kylo Ren was the first off. The three of them followed him to see their picture: Poe's eyes were closed as he screamed, Finn's eyes were open as he screamed, Rey was laughing, and Kylo Ren stared into the picture with his mouth open from Rey torturing him.

Much to Kylo Ren's dismay, Rey just had to get the picture to go.

Kylo Ren had made it his mission to lead his crew back to Tomorrowland. As they walked farther, Kylo Ren had suddenly stopped.

Darth Vader was there.

"That's not really him, you know?" Finn whispers to them.

"How do we know that?" Poe asks.

"He looks exactly like I remember him in my dreams," Kylo Ren says.

"You dream about your grandfather?" Finn asks shocked.

Kylo Ren didn't answer, and marched straight up to Darth Vader, as the others followed. "Grandfather," Kylo Ren says, and bows down to him.

It was clear the person dressed in the Darth Vader suit didn't know what to do. When Kylo Ren stood up, Darth Vader wrapped an arm around him for a picture.

Kylo Ren smiled!

"Show me the real force," Kylo Ren asks.

Music had started up, and Darth Vader had walked away with the stormtroopers. Kylo Ren's eyes were full of tears and he tried to chase after him, but Rey stopped him.

"Ben! Stop! He's not really your grandfather!" Rey tries to explain.

"He's the closest thing to being my grandfather, though!"

"Hey guys, look," Finn says, and points to a stage where they see Chewbacca dancing along with children and other strange looking costumed people.

As the four of them watch Chewbacca dance, Rey turns to the three boys. "What now?" she asks.

"I get to choose the next ride," Kylo Ren says, still wiping his tears away. "Star Tours."


End file.
